


The Price of Silence

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19216918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Prompt: "Drabble of Symmetra with a Brazilian S/O who is kinda upset once she finds out she was involved with the explosion that happened on Rio de Janeiro?"





	The Price of Silence

With shaking hands you clutched the edge of the desk for support. Something physical to ground you in this surreal and horrifying moment. Surely this had to be some nightmare. You’d wake up any minute now in her warm embrace and her kisses would chase the bad dreams away. But the minutes passed and the reality of the situation made the bile rise higher and higher and you felt like you were going to throw up. In hindsight you should have pieced this together sooner. Had you let love blind you or were you just that oblivious? After the loss of the favela- the loss of people you knew and loved- Symmetra had been your unwavering support. Through the anger and the sorrow and the guilt she had been by your side to comfort you all the while hiding the fact that blood was on her hands. As the world crashed around you there came a soft knock at the door.

“Is everything alright my dear?” Satya asked softly, her head peeking around the door. “We’re running four minutes late. Are you ready?”

You let out a bitter laugh. The thoughts of dinner had long since left your mind. Especially now you were struggling to keep your lunch down.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” you whispered.

“Excuse me?”

“I asked were you ever going to fucking tell me?!” you screamed. You grabbed the framed picture of the two of you and flung it. The glass exploded as it collided with the wall just inches from her. “Tell me that you had a hand in that explosion. That you’re a fucking terrorist, Satya!”

Tears rolled down your cheeks and you struggled to control your breathing as though there was something crushing your chest. Confusion turned to fear for Satya when it dawned on her that her sins had caught up on her. She rushed to you, glass crunching beneath her feet as she crossed the room. Her hands had barely grazed your arms and you roughly pushed her away. She stumbled back, her heart racing. The hatred that burned in your eyes broke her heart. No no no this couldn’t be happening. She couldn’t lose you.

“My love, you’ve jumped to the wrong conclusion. I was just instructed to find information, I had no idea that there were explosives-“

“I don’t care if you knew then. I care that you knew this whole time that Vishkar were involved and you said nothing! You could have given me answers, helped me get justice,but you just kept me blind.”

“I just wanted to protect you.”

“Don’t you dare pretend this was for my benefit! This was all for you.”

“For us, my darling.You were already hurting how could I bear to bring you more pain?”

You shook your head in disbelief and pushed past her, a sob bursting past your quaking lips.

“You’re welcome to your secrets and your lies, Satya,” you told her softly, tossing some belongings into a bag, “I hope they make you veryhappy. I hope they keep you warm at night because I certainly won’t be.”

“(Y/N) please, just speak to me I can explain.”

“You have had months to explain and didn’t say anything. So you can have your silence. You don’t have to explain anything to me because I never want to hear your voice again.”

“Please, I am so sorry. Don’t throw this all away-“

You slammed the door shut on the rest of her pleading, bag in hand and heart full of betrayal.


End file.
